Mobile communications devices and subscribers typically have two or more modes for accessing network services. For example, current mobile communications devices and subscribers may be capable of accessing a cellular network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE), 3G network, or wireless local area network (LAN)) and a fixed network, e.g., a digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable network. As mobile operators deploy and/or integrate fixed networks into their service solutions, those mobile operators will seek to integrate policy control with those fixed networks. Some fixed networks use the remote authentication dial-in user service (RADIUS) protocol for authentication, authorization, and accounting. RADIUS-based access networks can use the RADIUS Change-of-Authorization (CoA) message to apply policy from a policy server to a RADIUS client. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has defined Diameter-based interfaces for policy control.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing access network session correlation for policy control in systems that integrate fixed networks and mobile networks.